Because You Live
by Narisa16
Summary: Because you live, because of your existence, Namine, I also too live... RoxasxNamine


**A/N - RoxasxNamine…. Ahh another cute couple! This will also be my first fanfic of them! So this is for you all your RoxasxNamine fans! Please enjoy and don't forget to review! ~ Narisa**

* * *

><p>Because You Live<p>

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, looking at my pale faced girlfriend.

"Of course I am! Why would you think there was something wrong?" the blond asked, sitting down in the sand.

"It's just… You look kind of pale today… Are you feeling okay?"

I came up and placed the back of my hand on her forehead, she giggled and took my wrist in her hand

"Your are always taking care of me Roxas, I appreciate it more then you could possibly know. But I really am fine!"

"Well okay, if you say so Namine."

"Now come on, let me draw you." Namine said, taking her sketch pad and pencil out of her bag.

"Alright where do you want me to be and how do you want me to pose?"

"Anywhere and anyhow you want as long as you stay in that pose."

I nodded and stood in front of her with my arms folded and a bright smile.

"Good pose! Now hold still okay?"

"As the artist wishes!"

I stood there in that pose for what seemed like hours! My arms soon began to give out, my cheeks began to hurt. I began to the squirm; I had the stillness of a two-year-old,

"Hold still Roxas!"

"I'm trying to be still. But it's so hard! How much longer? I've been standing here for hours!" I said, trying to maintain my position.

"You mean thirty minutes! I'll be done soon, kay?"

"You know I should be rewarded for my stillness and such."

"And what would you like to be rewarded?"

"Well I have two things in mind, guess what they are…"

"Alright, could you give me some hints?" Namine asked, continuing to sketch me.

"Sure, okay one thing is sweet and salty."

"Sea salt ice cream!"

"Ding! Ding! You are correct! Now the second thing is just sweet."

"Just sweet? Have you been trying new things without me Roxas?"

"Mmm... Nope! Come on guess what it is!"

"Hmm let's see, it's not something we eat?"

"No," I said, cutting my eyes at her."

"Is it a sweet and soft song you want me to hear?" She asked.

"No." I answered again.

"Well I give up, I don't know the second thing you want!"

"What I want is simple and sweet." I said.

"Just tell me what it is you want!" Namine exclaimed, looking at me.

"I want… Something from you Namine."

"From me? What could I possibly give you?"

I put my hands in my pockets, came up to her, and got down on my knees. Namine looked at me.

"You moved! How am I supposed to draw you when…"

"We have almost all day, it's only 3:35," I began, placing my thumb on her lips. "Plus it's Saturday, no homework, no school, no activities…"

Her face lit up a light pink as she looked at me, I leaned in, took my thumb off of her lips, and kissed her gently, first once, then repeatedly. I could feel the heat of her cheeks on my own; I pressed one of my hands against her pink cheek.

"Mmm…" I heard her moan.

"What's wrong was that too much?" I asked, looking at her as I broke away.

"N-No… It was n-n-nice." She stammered, out of breath.

"Namine? What's wrong? You're all out of breath."

"I'm-I'm fine Rox-Roxas…"

Her pencil and pad feel to the ground as her body began to fall forward.

"Namine!" I exclaimed, catching her.

I looked at her, she now looked even paler then she did from the beginning. I placed the back of my hand on her forehead again and I immediately jerked my hand back. She was on fire. Her whole body was on fire as in matter of fact something was wrong.

"I knew something was up!" I exclaimed, putting her on my back. "Gotta get you back home!"

I gathered up her stuff and started back to Kairi's house. I didn't understand; if she was wasn't feeling well she should've told me in the first place! She probably didn't want to worry me; it was just like her to do something like that.

Well I sort of knew that something was wrong with her since she had a high fever, dizzy spills, and even coughed up blood at school.

She had to see a doctor now, it was mandatory. Namine had to get better, I wouldn't know what I'd do if something were to happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Another simple and short beginning, the next chapter will be longer! Please review! Thanks! **


End file.
